Teenage Mutant Ninja Goombas Attack
Teenage Mutant Ninja Goombas Attack is an episode of The Super Wario Bros. Wah-wah Show! In the ' '''episode and stars Homer Simpson from The Simspons. Bowser Jr. plans to destroy the Koopa Mafia. So he creates a fake Goomba that will soon destroy the Koopa Mafia. However they make the Goomba stragely younger and able to double himself. They send all the Goomba's to the Koopa Mafia base, only to find out each and every one of them have different personalities.' Script Scene 1 Wario and everyone are in their secret base, at a big table, thinking of a way to attack the Koopa Mafia. Bowser: Oh I know. The PieBomb! Wario: We've kind of already tried that one. Homer Simpson: The power of doughnuts! Wario: No! Why are you so obsessed with doughnuts? Homer Simpson: They are (BLEEP)ing good! Wario: I don't care. Do you have an idea Bowser Jr? Bowser Jr.:Well we could destroy the Koopa Mafia by making an evil clone of Goomba. Wario: Oh yeah! That's good! They won't be expecting a thing! Bowser Jr.: O.K. First I need to build a cloning device! Wario: OH PLEASE! WHY THE (BLEEP) DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT YOU NEVER MADE ONE YET! Bowser Jr.: YOU WOULD JUST SAY SOMETHING LIKE (impersonating Wario) OH I DON'T GIVE A (BLEEP). Bowser: Guys stop fighting. We are supposed to be fighting the Koopa Mafia. Wario: Very well. Bowser Jr. Start building that device! Scene 2 Bowser Jr. is in his room building the device. He finally finishes. Bowser Jr.: There. Its finally done. Now to test it out. Bowser Jr. gets out a picture of Goomba skipping rope stupidly. He inserts it into the device, and a Goomba that is skipping rope pops out of the cloning device. Bowser Jr.: Oh man. Goomba was much younger in that picture. I should've gotten a picture of him 50 years later. Goomba Clone 1: I feel like killing! Bowser Jr.: Hey! This Goomba likes to kill! Maybe this isn't such a bad idea. Then Goomba Clone 1 gets out a gun and shoots Bowser Jr. Goomba Clone 1: Its kill time! Goomba Clone 1 then goes downstairs. Scene 3 Wario is downstairs waiting for the Goomba clone with Bowser and Waluigi. Waluigi: Where is that clone? Wario: Oh! He's coming. Meanwhile the Goomba Clone 1 is walking down the stairs and creates a clone of himself who is all friendly and kind and has a bow on its head. So that Goomba heads down the stairs and Goomba Clone 1 heads upstairs. Goomba Clone 2 arrives downstairs and Bowser and Waluigi stare at it in shock. Goomba Clone 2: Hello. Would you two nice young men like a cookie? Bowser: Wario? What do you expect us to do with that? Wario: Wha- Its supposed to be mean a destructive! Waluigi: Yeah. That thing is reeeeaaaaal mean. Bowser and Waluigi laugh stupidly. Then Goomba Clone 2 clones itself into a super destructive Goomba who starts damaging the house and doing Graffiti all over the walls. Waluigi: OMG! Wario: We have to stop it. Wario, Waluigi and Bowser start chasing Goomba Clone 3 and Goomba Clone 2 watches with delight. Meanwhile Goomba Clone 1 arrives upstairs. He goes into Homer Simpson's room, where he see's Homer Simpson in his bed, reading a book. Homer Simspon see's Goomba Clone 1. Homer Simpson: No! Please! Don't hurt me! But it was to late. Goomba Clone 1 takes out his gun and shoots Homer Simpson as he watches in shock. Goomba Clone 1: Must kill! Must kill! Goomba Clone 1 see's Donkey Kong walking down the hall so he kills him. Goomba Clone 1: Must Kill! Must Kill! Then Goomba Clone 1 runs down the stairs. Meanwhile, Wario, Waluigi and Bowser are still trying to catch Goomba Clone 3, but Goomba Clone 3 just makes 5 other clones of him. 4 of them are destructive. Bowser: Oh No! This ain't good. A helpful Goomba Clone coes up to them. His name is Goomba Clone 8. Goomba Clone 8: That's what you think. Wario: Who are you? Goomba Clone 8: I am the helpful Goomba Clone, and I shall help you defeat these Goomba Clones! Waluigi: Sounds cool! Lets do this! Then a big war starts against the Goomba Clones and The X-Men and Goomba Clone 8. 3 of the Goombas on the other side die and then Goomba Clone 3 gets cornered. Wario: Its over Goomba! Right about then, Goomba Clone 1 walks in the room and teams up with Goomba Clone 3. They both make Over 9000 clones of themselves. Bowser: Oh (BLEEP). Goomba Clone 8: That's O.K. guys will he- Hey! All the other Goomba's grab Goomba Clone 8 and kill him. Then they all attack Bowser, Waluigi and Wario. Wario: Wait Guys stop! Don't kill us! Do you wanna know a guy whose very fun to kill, well its Goomba himself! All the Goombas agree to do this and leave the house. Scene 4 The Goombas arrive at the Koopa Mafia base, ready to kill, but nice Goomba which was Goomba Clone 3482 gets in their way. Goomba Clone 3482: No. Don't kill. Its not nice. All the Goombas start cussing and Bowser, Waluigi and Wario are spying on them. Waluigi: Man. That nice Goomba sure is annoying. I'm going to kill him! However in an attempt to kill him, Waluigi is killed. Wario: Sigh. Lets go to Bowser Jr. He'll tell us what to do. The 2 of them then head home. Scene 5 Bowser and Wario arrive home and go to Bowser Jr.'s bedroom, however when they get there, he is lying on the floor dead. Bowser: Oh shoot. Come on lets go back and get the witch doctor Goomba. Scene 6 Wario and Bowser arrive back at the Koopa Mafia secret base to find all the Goombas arguing with Goomba Clone 3482. Wario: May I have everyones attention. All of the Goomba clones stop arguing and pay attention. Wario: Which one of you is the witch doctor Goomba? Goomba Clone 8907 comes out. Wario: O.K. you. We need you right now! Scene 7 Wario, Bowser and Goomba Clone 8907 are back in Bowser Jr.'s room with dead Bowser Jr. on the floor. Bowser: Bring him back to life. Goomba Clone 8907 starts performing some weird dances and eventually Bowser Jr. is healed back to life. Bowser Jr.: I just had a horrible catnap. Ugh. Hey Wario. What are you doing here? Wario: Bowser Jr. We need you for just a second. The Goomba Clone Cloned himself over 9000 times and one of the Goomba Clones are being mean. Bowser Jr. pulls out a giant gun. Bowser Jr.: Well that's why I created this. It can kill any Goomba clone. Wario steals gun from Bowser Jr. and runs out of his room. Wario: Ok Bowser we need to kill nice Goomba. Bowser: I am right by your side. A message flies in the room to Bowser and land in his arms. Bowser reads it. Bowser: Hey! Cowser is inviting me over. Later! Bowser runs out of the house. Wario: Oh well. I'm just gonna defeat nice Goomba myself. Scene 8 Wario is back at the Koopa Mafia base with the big gun, hiding behind a big rock looking at Goomba Clone 3482 argue. He shoots Goomba Clone 3482. Wario: Ok Goombas! Go attack the base! All the Goombas then attack the base causing it to blow up and Wario runs away laughing. The End Category:Episodes Category:Wario Crap Category:Wario